Never Attend an Aphrodite Sleepover
by ardj18
Summary: Annabeth finds herself trapped at an Aphrodite cabin sleepover, playing, you guessed it, truth or dare. songfic to I Won't Say I'm In Love from Hercules. please review


**A/N: so I've had this song stuck in my head forever, and I thought it would make a really good Percabeth fic, because it really fits them. please review, I want to know if you love it, hate it, think it's the new shakespeare, or feel like poking your eyes out it was so painful to read. peace, love and cookies!**

Don't ask me how I got there, I really don't know. All I knew was that for some reason, I was sitting in the Aphrodite cabin, surrounded by the daughters of Aphrodite, playing truth or dare. Yes, they had blocked off all escape routes. I'd tried.

"Truth or dare, Annabeth?" asked Silena excitedly. I thought it over.

"Truth," I decided. Now, usually I would have picked dare, but seeing how I was playing with the _Aphrodite_ cabin . . . well, that would be close to suicide.

They all looked slightly disappointed. But they looked excited again as Silena asked her question. "Okay, so _exactly _what is going on with you and Percy?" Okay, so now I was kind of wishing I'd done a dare.

"Absolutely nothing is going on, we're just friends." But I ruined it by blushing slightly.

"Sure," said Silena skeptically.

"Really!" I insisted, but it didn't even sound convincing to me.

Gracie, sitting over by the corner, spoke up, rolling her eyes. "Oh come on. It's obvious that you're totally in love with each other!"

"No, I don't love Percy!" I shouted. They looked disbelieving. I tried to find a way to convince them. When I finally found the words, they came out as a song for some reason. I shrugged and just went along with it.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that_

I was thinking about Luke, how he'd betrayed me and everyone, serving Kronos, allowing him to possess him. He had broken my heart, and everyone here knew it. I was hoping their pity might get them to shut up, but I was in a cabin with some of the most stubborn, hopeless romantics the world has ever seen. Silena jumped in, continuing my song.

_Who do you think you're kidding?_

_He's the Earth and Heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey we can see right through you_

_Girl, you can't conceal it_

_We know how you feel_

_And who you're thinking of_

Well, yes, they did know who I was thinking of. But they didn't know how I felt, because I did NOT love Percy. Right? Well, I didn't, but, you know, even if I did, I wasn't going to say it.

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

This time it was Meghan who interrupted me, soon joined by about half the cabin.

_You swoon, you sigh_

_Why deny it?_

_Oh, oh_

I did not swoon! Because I did not love . . . . I thought of Percy again. I remembered when I'd heard the Sirens' song, and almost killed myself trying to get to their island. Why wasn't Percy in my vision then? Surely that meant I didn't love him. But I thought about how he had jumped in to save me, almost getting himself killed. He had held me as I cried, comforting me. I knew that if I was to listen to the Sirens' song again, I would see Percy.

But wait, what was I thinking? I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

_It's too cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love_

They obviously still didn't believe me. I tried to think of something to convince them, and my thoughts turned again to Luke, and how I'd felt with him, safe, happy. But then he'd turned evil.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming "get a grip, girl"_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

And I did in fact feel a few tears sitting in the corners of my eyes, ready to spill over. I was sure they would let go, give up, anything. But no. I sighed in frustration, mentally screaming, as the whole cabin now burst into song.

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grownup_

_When you gonna own up_

_That you got, got, got it bad?_

Okay, at this point, I was probably just denying it. But still, I wasn't going to tell them that, was I?

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

Nothing new came to mind, so I had just repeated what I'd said earlier. Apparently, they saw this as my looming defeat.

_Give up, but give in_

_Check the grin_

_You're in love!_

I stopped grinning. I had been thinking about how I had kissed Percy in Mt. St. Helens. Sure, at the time I had been scared that he was going to get himself killed, and later furious because he had disappeared to Calypso's Island for two weeks afterward and I thought he was dead. But now, when I thought about it, I got a warm feeling, remembering how his lips had felt against mine. Anyways, I stopped smiling.

_This scene won't play_

_I won't say I'm in love_

Silena smiled evilly and continued singing.

_You're doing flips_

_Read our lips_

_You're in love!_

Her eyes seemed to say "and I should know. Admit it, you're just in denial." And really, I was in denial. Somewhere during this song, I'd realized I really did love Seaweed Brain. But I hate losing.

_You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it!_

This one they saw as my clear defeat. And I did too. I sighed as they sang the next lines.

_Girl, don't be proud_

_It's okay you're in love_

I smiled, staring out the window at the moon.

_At least out loud_

_I won't say I'm in love._

They all grinned, glad that I had finally realized I was in love. I grimaced at them all, then groaned as I saw the next sleepover torture they had lined up for me: makeovers. Note to self, never, and I mean NEVER attend an Aphrodite cabin sleepover again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy stood outside the Aphrodite cabin, shocked. Lucas, the camper who had dragged him there, grinned at him, laughing at the blush that had turned Percy's face into a tomato. Reluctantly, he grinned as well, thinking that he would have to thank Silena for this one day. Percy walked back to cabin three, feeling a new appreciation for the Aphrodite campers.


End file.
